3.9.3 Changelog
__NOEDITSECTION__ Available on ModDB, Nexus Mods and Steam Workshop! Previous patch || Next patch NOT SAVEGAME COMPATIBLE WITH PREVIOUS VERSIONS! BUGS/ISSUES * Player starts siege -> enemy sallies out -> player gets defeated -> can't exit scene * On rare occasions it was possible to take and instantly complete army quests (bring cattle, scout waypoints) by speaking with own and foreign marshals * Kings of defeated factions and unwanted lords changed their names to the date when they left the game * One of the Vorador's rumors * Alexios will upgrade crossbows and gun * Fixed skills of Velasco Perfecta Banderas Durante * The troop ratio bar with "show reserve forces" option should be displayed properly during fights in various bandits lairs * Added check to make sure that player have some free space before receiving one of the kings' weapons (one of the items in inventory was replaced before) * Secured rare case when CKO item upgrade time equals 0 * Overlapping sounds during Farmers encounter * Added extra check for "in battle press TAB to be automatically captured" situation * Typos GAMEPLAY * Successful rescue prisoner quest will raise relations between player and town owned by imprisoned hero. Before, it was the last visited town * Qualis heroes may use advanced AI on the battlefield (like lords) * Stats of Nervous Man, Hired Assassin and Belligerent Drunk are now constant (comparable to lesser knights, Scorpion Assassins and zombies respectively). Increased their levels (40, 50, 40) and rewards for beating them (only in tavern). Chance of Belligerent Drunk getting better equipment will scale with player level (Drunk, Guard, Mercenary, Adventurer), e.g. it is possible to meet Adventurer at level 1, but chance is only 2% * Items' scores (used for auto companion equip and looting): fixed two conditions, adjusted values to remove discrepancies (e.g. Saddle Horse was 2x more "expensive" than Immortal Armor) * "Renegade knights" (e.g. Red Fletcher Hunting Party, House of Morgan Renegades, Deathwind Renegades, Outlaw Snow Lion Knights, Ebony Knights Hunting Cadre, Red Brotherhood Elven Slave Caravan): ** groups, which are connected to the main kingdoms, won't spawn if given kingdoms no longer exist, but will be replaced by more generic regional warriors ** number of soldiers will scale with player level (capped at level 40) ranges from 17 to 86 (was random 1 to 29) - testing * Attacking enemy caravans is no longer recognized as a dishonourable act * Villages: ** demanding cows and supplies from enemies is no longer recognized as a dishonourable act ** decreased honour loss for razing -3 -> -1 ** decreased honour loss for stealing cows and taking supplies from friends -5 -> -3 ** increased relations drop between player and village owner -5 -> -10 * Tournament in Valonbray: bows -> xbows * Missile speed (range) for all ranged weapons will be displayed * Mines of Al-Aziz: the blacksmith asks for additional gold bar, the hermit for extra Qualis Gem (2 in total for an upgrade) * Guards in player (faction) fiefs will change according to selected culture TROOPS * Barclay Arquebusier (former Janissary) got promoted - ranged killing potential equal to Mettenheim Heavy Crossbow; upgradeable from Barclay Balestra * Donavan's firearms proficiency 200->250 * Kapitan Gerhart's melee proficiency 550->500, crossbow 100->500 * Melitine Griwbanar lv 40 -> 45, Long Hafted Knobbed Mace -> Melitine Sabre ITEMS * Musket - it is possible to reload while moving - Note: killing potential of Janissaries = Empire Armored Crossbowmen, 5% better than siege xbow + siege bolts * Light Plate Armor - changed modifiers - cloth -> armour * Snake Priestess full outfit * Viper Sabre's snake skin matches color of other snake equipment * Added new Snake Gauntlets (used by Anacondas, unlocked for CKO by Obrist Heynrich) * Griffon emblem on shield and body armor faces the other direction (in line with emblem on knighthood horses) * Phoenix Knight Barbutte should better fit female models * Put your trusted rune armor on and go to speak with Clarissa of Pent SCENES * Added optional folder with snow, steppe and plains terrain textures made by Saxondragon * Sieges (pathfinding, barriers, etc.): Taloncrag Castle, Maras Castle, Talon Castle, Valonbray, Falcondark Castle, Almerra Castle, Elacrai * Fixed river bank near Shadi Shahid where parties could get stuck * Warband collision mesh for gate_house_b (windows were smaller than they looked) * Walven Castle - secured area between two pillars, which acted as an invisible wall or a portal when jumping there * Optimized towns' icons by removing hidden or hard to notice features (-10% detail, or -13k vertices) * Redone all NPCs map icons (player, bandits, Noldor etc.) - they use actual POP items (only few made up) OTHER * Reduced pauses on both ends of neutral_infiltration.ogg track * std_banners_e - replaced the middle banner in the last row with the griffon banner (like on Griffons' Order equipment) - for roleplaying, as it may be used for the resurrected Kingdom of Pendor * Renamed "Order of the Kraken Cultists" to "Kraken Cultists" for consistency (e.g. to avoid issues in dynamically created text). * Removed unused simple trigger checked once a day Category:Patches